injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is one of the largest and wealthiest cities on Earth, home to Superman, Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, and Jimmy Olsen. It is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. Interactables Injustice: Gods Among Us Street *On the left side of the stage, a Yellow Car can be found and can be bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters or slammed onto the opponent with Power Characters. *On the right side of the stage, a Hovering Car '''can be found and can be bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters or slammed onto the opponent with Power Characters. *There is a Regime Soldier mounted on a minigun on a truck to the left side and if you hit an opponent into the air he will shoot the said opponent and damage him or her. '''Rooftop *On the far left side of the stage a Roof Vent can be found and can be thrown by Power Characters or bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters. *A Red Mobile Sentry bot can be found hovering in various areas of the stage and can be thrown by Power Characters, or used as a flamethrower by Gadget Characters. *A Brown Mobile Sentry Bot can also be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or used as a turret gun by Gadget Characters. *A Purple Mobile Sentry Bot can also be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or used as an electric blast by Gadget Characters. Museum *On the left side of the stage, a suspended Plane Rudder with propellers can be found. Gadget Characters can throw the propellers, Power Characters can throw the rudder. *On the right side of the stage, a suspended Vintage Car can be found and can be thrown by Power Characters, or bounced off of/exploded by Gadget Characters. *On the far left in the glass, a RPG can be used once broken from the glass. A propane tank is also available once bounced into play. Injustice 2 The Ace o' Clubs Bar Memorial Station * On the far right of the stage, a Cement Mixer can be found. The opponent can be rammed into. Stage Transitions Injustice: Gods Among Us *On the right side of the''' Street', a transition can be performed that will send the opponent flying into a building where they will repeatedly receive damage as they ascend passing through numerous floors leading to the '''Rooftop'. *On the right side of the''' Rooftop', a transition can be performed that will bounce the opponent off the building's overhead lights and plummet them hard through the roof where they will repeatedly receive damage as they descend passing through numerous floors leading into the '''Museum'. *On the left side of the''' Museum', a transition can be performed that will send the opponent flying through a room where they will receive damage after hitting numerous pipes, and pass through the last wall of the Museum, descending back out to the '''Street'. Injustice 2 * On the right side of The Ace o' Clubs Bar, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent out of the bar. Where the get hit by a S.T.A.R Lab van right into them sends crashing through a wall of a street bridge and to a glass roof of the Memorial Station. * On the right side of the Memorial Station, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent flying into a bullet train where they will repeatedly receive damage as they crashes into every poles, flying back into The Ace o' Clubs Bar. Trivia *Atrocitus appears in the background fighting Kilowog. *The name of this Stage was originally called "Future City". *This stage was one of 5 from the crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, to be redesigned by NetherRealm Studios for Injustice: Gods Among Us . *The amulet of NetherRealm's Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat, can be found in the Museum. *In the early versions of Injustice, the time of day was daytime. In the final version, it's overcast. **Also, in the early versions of the game, the screen in the Street area changed from the Regime's logo to Superman with glowing eyes and then back again at timed intervals. This was removed in the final game. The reason for that is not yet known. **In the early versions of the game, if a battle took place on the Rooftop area, it would show the Daily Planet globe that was incomplete. In the final versions, it's fully repaired. *Metropolis has 3 transitions and 3 areas to fight in, the most of any stage in the game. *The "Prime" version of Metropolis was only featured in cutscenes, and not made into a playable Stage in the game, which had a statue of Superman holding up the world over his head, representing that he follows the world's rules. The "Regime" version (that was rebuilt after the Joker's nuclear bomb went off, five years before) is the version that is used as a playable Stage, which had a statue of Superman standing on top of the world with his arms crossed, representing that the world follows his rules. *In the iOS version of the game Power credits can be purchased called Superman's Regime treasury which shows the statue of Superman standing over the world but instead of the statue being silver it is pure gold. Gallery Metropolis.jpg File:MetropolisSelect.png Injustice.5.21-107_Hires.jpg|Superman vs Solomon Grundy Superman vs Flash.jpg|Superman vs The Flash Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman.jpg|Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman The Flash and Nightwing.jpg|The Flash vs Nightwing Injustice.5.23-39_HIRES.jpg|Batman vs The Flash Injustice.5.21-018_HIRES.jpg|The Flash vs Solomon Grundy Grundy vs Flash.jpg Injustice.5.21-007HIRES.jpg IGAU Joker's handiwork.jpg|Joker's handiwork Atrocitus.png|Metroplois Atrocitus fights Killowog Quan Chi amulet .jpg|Quan Chi's amulet in the museum on the left 249908-i1.jpg injustice-opening.png Cyborg_NightWing_Metropolis_01.jpg jonathan-thompson-met-ext.jpg|Full view of Memorial Station Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Injustice Stages Category:Injustice 2 Stages